


The Continued Adventures of Brian, Justin, and Justin's Boyfriend

by SilviaKundera



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-26
Updated: 2003-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaKundera/pseuds/SilviaKundera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brian and Justin have complicated boundary issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continued Adventures of Brian, Justin, and Justin's Boyfriend

The fifth time Justin broke up with him, Brian tore off a rather large chunk of his low-fat, low-carb, dry as toast bagel, chewed it in three decisive bites, and said, "Fine, but you're not moving back in."

"I know."

"Because you're not moving _out_ ," Brian clarified pointedly, with a single raised finger.

Justin blinked. "Brian, we're getting married."

"Great."

"We're going to _Canada_."

"Great."

" _Brian_."

"No, it's great. This one actually has money. We'll make a killing off the divorce."

"We will NOT--"

"But the fuck if he's sleeping up here with me. He can have the couch."

\--

"And tell your _fiancé_ to pick up some milk!," he added. "We're almost out."

\--

The kid made decent eggs, terrible coffee, and he said, "It's different this time. Justin and I, we're _real_."

"Just so you know, this is my impressed face. It may _look_ as if I'm contemplating whether or not you have the IQ of a gerbil, but make no mistake. I'm _riveted_."

\--

They were fucking in the center of the loft when Brian came home.

"Now that's just childish!"

\--

"You know, I can afford my own place," the kid said, casually, after Brian was certainly far too busy one afternoon to unlock the door during a half hour of pouring down rain.

"But you want to live with Justin," Brian sighed, hand over forehead. "True love doesn't wait."

"He's all I need."

"I'm very touched," Brian said. "And I _mean_ that."

"So why does he listen to _you_?"

"Jesus Christ, I don't know. He's _your_ goddamned boyfriend."

\--

"I _can_ buy two couches, you know," Brian remarked, and Justin rolled his eyes, and sighed, but stopped soaking his feet in ice water for ten minutes before bed.

\--

The kid would just stand there and stare, even when Brian was doing obviously ignoring type things, like yawning or turning the stereo up to a near deafening volume, or receiving depressingly bad head from some pot head with disquietly feminine hands.

"You are, without a doubt, the weirdest ex-boyfriend I've ever met," he finally said.

"Do you meet a lot of ex-boyfriends?" Brian looked down, and prodded at his lunch. "Do you make them much better stir fry, because if so, I'm jealous."

The kid made terrible orange juice too, and the rough mess of slices against the juicer he suddenly had going on certainly wouldn't help.

"Everyone" Wrench. "Has" Twist. "Ex-boyfriends."

" **I** don't have ex-boyfriends," Brian pointed out.

"You have Justin!"

" _Justin_ is _not_ an ex-boyfriend."

"He's! ...What is he, then?"

Brian shrugged, stabbing at a noodle. "A work in progress."

\--

Justin wouldn't look either of them in the eye for two days in a row, and it wasn't that Brian cared, exactly, but he was getting a little concerned about the effect it was having on his tableware.

"He said your _name_ ," the kid finally yelped, slamming a plate down in front of Brian.

"And I'm shocked and appalled." There was a rather deep chip on the plate, and Brian had determined that _this time_ it was definitely coming out of Justin's allowance. "And you said it yesterday. Does that mean I get to get to ruin your breakfast?"

"When we were _fucking_."

"Yeah, I hear he does that." Brian replied non-committally.

On the other hand, a few scratches here and there lent a certain calculated nonchalance.

\--

Mr Right had his shoulders set back, a certain firmness to his chin, and he was talking quite a long time before Brian (instead of picturing the kid reciting his lines sternly into a mirror, with daddy's too large tie on) actually tuned in.

"--this situation is unhealthy and .."

"And you're -- what? stunned beyond measure? He still lives in my _house_ , he still sleeps in my bed, he still washes my fucking whites in with the godammned colors when what's her name is on vacation."

And could you fucking speak to him about that? Because I'm been trying - don't think that I haven't - but then it's all, "so then why don't I just _leave_ ," and, "I'm not your _maid_ , Brian"; "why don't you get yourself a _wife_ then, Brian?"; "I was too busy fucking my boyfriend that isn't _you_ , Brian," and fine, so he doesn't say that last one, but. And does he say your name like that? Because god, that's irritating."

"You two are profoundly fucked," the kid said, and stormed right out.

\--

"So, I'm really going to miss his eggs."

"Oh, fuck _you_ , Brian."

"I'm going to _Miss. Him._ "

It was rather a large snap when Justin hung up. Brian asked that new receptionist, the one with the unfortunate bang feathering, to hit Cingular on her lunch break.

\--

Upon arriving home later that evening, with remarkable calm, Justin said, "I'm surprised you held out that long."

"I'm just a patient guy," Brian said, smirking, with as much arrogance as a human being could possibly muster.

"Yeah, you really are," Justin said, softly.

And slid in under the comforter that had been lifted up lazily, as if an afterthought.


End file.
